Dreams Come True
by Zenaa
Summary: COMPLETE CH 16 UP When Eva and Susannah are invited to a trip, Bradin meets a girl he knew form his past, but when she falls for him, will he let her in or will he stick to his belief that she's still what she used to be
1. Winner

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get it…

**Author's Note**: Okay this is my second Summerland fic inspired by an episode I just saw on TV. Well umm my other story is called Another Day at the Beach so if you want to you're welcome to read it but this is…

**_Summary:_** Eva and Susannah win a contest and get to have a model for their clothes. Bradin gets invited along for the ride but isn't too happy about it, until he sees the model. A girl he knew way back from Kansas, popular gorgeous but totally sweet now one of the most famous models in the country, but what happens when Bradin stars falling for her all over again and he attitude is no longer "stuck up snob" instead it's a side of her no one has ever seen "sweet, caring girl" and Bradin is stuck in the middle wondering wether he should trust her

**DREAMS COME TRUE**

_Winner_

"AAAAAHH" Susannah screamed running into the kitchen with an envelope. "Its here, its here, its here" Eva, me, Derrick, Nikki, Jay, and Johnny all came running wondering what the hell was going on. "Susannah what's wrong" I asked her and she opened an envelope. "Eva, we did it, we won" the rest of us looked at each other wondering what she was talking about. "Okay well we entered this contest and the winner gets their own model for their clothing line, and they are entered in a show, introduced and everything, its awesome!" Susannah and Eva jumped around holding hands. We all rolled our eyes. "Well it's down the coast about a 3 hour drive so we have to leave immediately and we can bring whoever wants to come, they give us like a beach house to rent and stuff how awesome" I dragged my feet upstairs while Eva rambled on and on to the others.

I lay on my bed and woke up about an hour later by my door slamming open. "Bradin, time to go, pack your stuff, sorry you have to go but bring Lucas or someone" I slammed my head back on the pillow as Eva pulled the rest of the stuff to the car. Luckily Lucas was able to come and this wouldn't be quite so boring. We drove down the beach house they had given us. No doubt it was huge, luckily right by the ocean so I would be able to spend my time surfing, instead of going to the fashion shows. Don't anyone get me wrong I was really happy for Eva and Susannah but this wasn't my thing.

"Okay everyone we're going down to the studio, we get to meet the model, the staff and start getting fit for the clothes we have to adjust it to her because our first show is tomorrow" Susannah squealed. We all piled into the van and got down to the studio. I was getting kind of excited; this was a perfect opportunity for Susannah and Eva to spread the word about their work.

We got to the studio and the place was roaring with people. Running around, mannequins, and just waiting to be hit by one because I almost was right at the door. "Bradin, please try to have fun, at least pretend, this means a lot to Eva" Johnny placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, didn't mean I said yes, but I could try. "Eva, you made it…" a tall man, about 36, came up and shook Eva and Susannah's hand. "Hi, I'm Michael Jacobs, I'm going to be your…err...boss I guess if that's what you want to call me, but we're going to be working together, and now let me introduce you to your model" he stretched out his hand and she started walking towards us.

"Eva, Susannah, this is Corinne Whitson, she's 17, just moved here a little while ago, she's still in school but does this over breaks, and Spring Break is a perfect time"(Since I need the time and I need school for the plot I'm making Spring Break a little longer so it's not a week but going to be about a month in my story, just so you guys know) Corinne and Eva shook hands. She was beautiful, but all too familiar. Then it hit me, "Uhh Corinne…" everyone looked at me, I didn't say a single word this entire time and now when I finally do, everyone glares, "Are you originally from Kansas?" she nodded smiling, "Yeah, how did you know" I smiled back, "I think I remember you, I moved here a little while ago too" she smiled, "And you name is…" I shook her hand, "Bradin Westerly" Eva seemed happy that I was finally starting to enjoy this.

After a while she left and I was walking around when Jay came up and started walking beside me. "How do you know her" I shook my head. "Everyone back from Kansas knows who she is, Corinne Katrin Whitson, Varsity Cheerleader Freshman year, gorgeous, everyone's dream, homecoming queen 3 years in a row, Junior Prom queen, awards, you name it she's won it, she was always so stuck up, and that was the only thing everyone hated about her, now she seems, so…nice, its too perfect to be true" I sighed a sat down on a nearby bench. "And since she's every guy's dream, I take it she was yours too" I laughed, "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out" Jay looked over at me, "Well now's your perfect opportunity to impress her, get to know her, talk to her…" I cut him off, "No way, if she hasn't noticed me last 2 years what makes you think she's going to notice me, she always went for the guitar players, rocker types, not surfer boys, I have never been on her screen and never will be thanks for trying but you saw, she doesn't even remember me" I got up and walked towards the house, this would be an exciting show, 9th, 10th, and 11th grade all over again.

**Author's Note**: Sorry, I know that was kind of short, but I had to put this introduction in, and then cut it off so I could change the chapter title and get a little more into the Corinne/Bradin thing,

Oh lookie… a review button…I know your mouse is just being dragged to click it, so go on, listen! Hehehe


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get it…

**Author's Note:** This will be longer I promise! Okay so at least I'll try, but here goes the next chapter, hope ya'll like it.

THANX FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! KEEP EM COMING! 

_Changes_

After the whole thing I was wondering what would happen. Corinne was gorgeous no doubt, but I can't fall for her, she was always so snobby stuck up and thought the world revolved around her, but even if she changed it can't be that much, I knew I couldn't think about her, but somehow, I couldn't get her off of my mind either. I looked up and saw a figure walking towards me, it was Katrin, no one actually called her Corinne anymore, she had always hated her first name. She was beautiful, had long wavy blonde hair down to half her back, skinny figure, perfect for a model, light blue eyes, and when the moonlight hit them, lit up like stars in perfectly dark skies.

"Hey Westerly, long time no see…" I looked up at her and then kicked the sand in front of me but kept on walking, refusing to look at her. "What the hell is the matter with you, in Kansas you were always so sweet, and don't think I didn't notice you, I did, but you always refused to talk to me" I knew she was right, I had refused to talk to her, I didn't want to get sucked into her world and fall for her when she had a new boyfriend every other day, slept with who knows how many guys, honestly, she was a total slut.

"Why the hell you care about me all of the sudden, I'm just here for a while, when my aunt finishes with the show, I get to go home, and we both go back to our own lives, the end!" I screamed at her, startling her a little but so she jumped backwards. "Bradin, I don't know who you think I am, but it seems that I'm not even allowed as so much as to talk to you, somehow you're always pushing me away" I still didn't look at her. She looped her hand through mine and walked down the sidewalk with me. "Look, let's just go sit somewhere, get a drink and talk…I don't think that you know who I am just yet" I sighed, "Fine"

We sat down in the next restaurant that came up and she sat across from me. "Now Bradin, can you PLEASE tell me who you think I am, because I sure as hell don't know that I'm the person that I was back in Kansas" I didn't respond. "Katrin, back in Kansas, you were Varsity Cheerleader, homecoming queen, the imagination and dream of every football player, every guy, gorgeous, smart, funny, but you somehow always managed to find the wrong guy and never looked at anyone who might actually have been nice, instead you pushed the nice guys away, by your little 'ugh, I'm better then everyone'" people had started staring, I pushed the table away and left Katrin gawking as I walked away down the boardwalk.

I sat in the sand and stuck my board in beside me, suddenly seeing the perfect opportunity I got up and ran towards the water, maybe catching a few waves will be good for me and I can relax. I came in after about 30 minutes of surfing and sat down into the sand looking at the sky. It was dark, nothing like how Playa Linda looks at night. The stars actually stood out and then I remembered Katrin again, why does she have to do this to me again, what did I do to deserve this, why would beautiful Katrin Whitson want me?

"Hey Bradin" I heard Lucas's voice so I looked up, he was pointing behind him, "Guess who's looking for you" he winked and left, I stood again, face to face with her. "What the hell do you want from me Katrin; I thought we made it completely clear that we're not going to have anything to do with each other. She sighed, came up in front of me and took both my hands into hers. "Bradin, you have no idea how cute you are" she leaned over and kissed me, I stood staring.

She pulled away, licked her lips, and looked at me, eye to eye. "Why won't you just let me and you TRY this, Bradin, please?" I shook my head, "Sorry Katrin, I don't think so…" I turned around, and left, her staring after me, then started following be but stopped, a single tear stood on her face.

OAY SO IT WASN'T LONGER..SORRY…BUT I'VE BEEN BUSSY BUT DESPERATE TO UPDATE SO HERE GOES…..sorry…


	3. Hidden Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

Author's Notes: Okay here goes the next chapter…I WILL MAKE IT LONGER…IF I DON'T YU HAVE THE PERMISSON TO KICK ME! Lol…okay..soo errmm…I might take that back but…lets see… : )

HELPPP! MY STORY IS SUFFERING! I HAD AN IDEA BUT I TOTALLY LOST IT! HELLPPP !

_Hidden Beauty_

I sat inside the house, and waited for Aunt Ava. I didn't go down there anymore because I knew that I would see Katrin, and I didn't want to. "Hey mate, what's wrong?" I saw Jay walk in and then he saw me sitting on the couch sulking, and knew something was wrong, who would have guessed?

"Nothing…" I knew he wouldn't buy it, but he didn't keep asking he did something worse; he sat down beside me and stared at me until I told him. "It's just that…Katrin came up to me yesterday, and she said can we try this, and kissed me and now all of the sudden she wants to 'try it' but I don't give shit about her, I mean do I" I sighed and turned around and laid on the pillow. Nikki walked in and looked at me, stopped, shook her head and kept walking but said, "Bradin, you look pathetic, did another girl dump you…oops…I mean…errmm" she placed her hand over her mouth. "Nikki, if I was you I would run, FAST" I got up and chased her, knocked her over into the pool and she pulled me in with her. "Bradin, I hate you…you got me all wet" she laughed, splashing me and pushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"Seriously though, you can talk to me, if you need any help I'm here" I smiled at her, "Thanks Nikki, actually, I have a question" she turned around and looked at me, "Hmm" I sighed and played with a little leaf I held in my hand. "Is Katrin…" I didn't know what to say, whether to ask if she was nice, did she have a boyfriend, what she was doing later on, what her phone number was, nothing came to my mind in particular but Nikki smiled. "Bradin, Katrin has no boyfriend and she's really bored, you're very welcome to ask her what she's doing tonight if anything and ask her out" she answered all my questions at once, as if she knew. "No, that's not it, I was going to ask if she was nice…I don't know, forget it" she came over and hugged me. "Bradin, Katrin likes you, and I know you like her too, so just ask her out idiot, I know how you feel about how she was before, but she changed Bradin, a lot, so just trust me on this, just try it, and if it doesn't work…sorry" I laughed, "If it doesn't work, I have full permission to kill you" I dunked her into the water again and jumped out ran to my room.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I shouted, the door creaked open. "Hey, Bradin, I got Katrin's phone number, here, call her, have a good time please… I know she likes you a lot Bradin, just give her a chance" I smiled and gave my sister a hug, she was really trying. I dialed the number and after 4 rings hung up. I can't do it. Then the phone rang, I picked up the receiver and listened to the person on the other end, it was Katrin. "Hello, who is this, someone just called, is this Ava?" I coughed, what a time. "Bradin?" she relaxed a bit, she seemed somewhat scared. "Yeah, uhh…listen Corinne, you want to…go to the amusement park, or something" I braced myself for her to smack to phone down, but she didn't. "I would love to Bradin, I'll be right over" I didn't have a chance to say anything, but instead I shrugged and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I put on 3 different things, and I still didn't look right, and Nikki must have noticed. "Bradin, relax, first of all…second, nothing too formal, you're going to an amusement park, rides, running, slides, nothing fancy so just shorts and a shirt, third, here, I got you some flowers you can give her, and Bradin…take it slow, see how things go" I couldn't believe she was helping me, I held in my hand a gorgeous bunch of roses and a bunch of money, then placed it into my pocket. Why was I all of the sudden so nervous?

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs. "I got it" I told Ava and opened the door. Katrin stood in front of it, her hands behind her back. She had on a plain pair of jeans, a black shirt that was tight on her chest but towards the bottom got loose and red shoes. "Beautiful, but missing something" her smile faded. "What?" I got one of the roses, broke it enough so that there was a piece of a stem and stuck it in her hair, she smiled. "You're so sweet Bradin, so, we going to go" I waved bye, to Nikki especially; she helped so much, and then took Katrin's hand and walked out the door.

We were driving down the road and I had my hand on my aunt's Mazda Miata's stick shift, I wasn't switching for a while, so she got her hand and placed it on top of mine, as if some sort of weird reaction, I pulled away, so did she. "Bradin, what made you change your mind" she smiled, her eyes looking just perfect to fall in love that instant. "Nikki, she said I should give you a chance, I still think this is so wrong, and never meant to be but…" she rolled her eyes. "Bradin please, just give me a chance, I'm not a slutty sex-addict, or whatever you think I am, I'm a normal person…that just happens to have fallen for someone even she knows she shouldn't have" I noticed her looking, so I turned her way and smiled.

We got to the park and I took her hand and led her inside. "Ooo, let's go to the roller coaster first" she screamed and pulled me along; I forgot to mention I was afraid of heights, but I'll close my eyes and it'll be fine. "Aw, line too long, let's go on the Ferris wheel" I just about collapsed, even worse, then I got an idea. "Yeah" so we waited for about 5 minutes and were seated into the basket. As the wheel went up, I looked at her then turned in my seat, grabbed her head and kissed her. Her gentle lips pressed against mine and for 2 minutes, I was in heaven. The wheel floated, why in the world had I fell for her so badly?

After we finally pulled apart, she took my hand just as the wheel stopped and we both got off. "Bradin, thank you for doing that, thank you" I was confused. Noticing my blank stares she laughed, "I finally know how you feel too, I know you like me too, I know its mutual, please tell me that kiss meant something Bradin, please tell me you're willing to give this a shot" she was practically crying,

"Yeah, one shot, let's see how this works" instead of holding her hand, I put my arm around her waist and went over to a pretzel stand. "You want something?" she pointed to a cinnamon and sugar one, "Ooo that looks so good" I told the salesman and he handed it to me, I handed him the money and walked off with one for me and a drink. "So you having fun" she bumped me over to the side, "More then I had in a long time, I'm so glad you finally noticed that I changed"

She took my hand and we went over to a game which had basketball hoops and basketballs, she pointed to a small brown teddy bear, it had a red ribbon around its neck and held a bouquet of roses, "Aw its so cute" I had to get it for her, she didn't ask but I wanted her to have it. "I suck at basketball, but let me try" I paid the mand and tried, after about 5 dollars I got all 3 in and was able to win her the teddy bear. "You are so amazing Bradin, thank you, it's very special to me, I'll save it forever" I kissed her and let her over to the rest of the rides.

About 2 hours later, I figured I would take her home since she was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder on the bench. "Come on, let's go, we're both tired" she got up and held on to me so she wouldn't fall, but didn't open her eyes. We got to her house and she got out of the car and held my hands in hers, looking up at me. "Bradin, you are so cute, you have the most amazing smile, most amazing eyes, and you are really sweet, I really like you" she pushed herself up and kissed me again, then pulled away, opened the door, and walked in.

I got home around 2 am; this was the most amazing night. I walked in to find Ava and Jay sitting on the bar stools, talking and drinking coffee. I was almost blinded by how much light they had on. "Bradin, where the hell were you, I thought you like slept over or something, gosh you scared me" I smiled, walked up to her, kissed her on the cheek, and then walked upstairs. Jay followed. I sat on the bed and he sat beside me. "So, you had fun with Katrin, and finally gave in that she's not that bad" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever" Jay laughed. "So she kissed you, you kissed her, more then a kiss, something special must have happened for you to be so happy" I laughed and bit my lower lip.

"Yeah, I kissed her at the park and she kissed me when we got home, I got her a teddy bear too" Jay aw'd. "That's sweet, but now you have to know, she probably likes you even more, it's just kind of an 'I am madly in love with you and I want you to always remember me so here's a bear' type of thing" Jay laughed, well glad you had fun, you'll see her tomorrow at the show, I hope everything works out, she's a sweet girl" I knew he was right, she was a sweet girl, but she was a gorgeous model, and cheerleader, I would never have a chance with this amazing girl, and once she realizes it, I'm off her screen for good, I was so scared of being hurt, that at this point, I was positive that I had to break up with her for mine and her sake, so whatever happened tonight stayed here and that she was a sweet girl but not worth the pain. Katrin would have a boyfriend in a matter of days once we got back to school, guys on the football team, not a blonde surfer boy from Kansas. Her life was so easy, she had it all, she couldn't have my pride too.

SEE IT WAS LONG!

You are falling asleeppp….your mouse is going to click the review button, you will review my story and tell me how amazing I am…you are getting sleepy, now, you are typing amazing things about me and my story, and things I can do to change it or ideas for next chapter…okay…snap you don't remember a thing…EHEHEH!


	4. Not Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Okay ya'll here goes the next chapter, sorry bout my other story I haven't updated in ages, but I'm out of ideas, so here goes the next chapter to this, and to let you know, I got it planned out to about 10-11 chapters lol…maybe it'll be less but lets see….okay here's the story**

_Not Meant To Be_

The next morning the bright sun flowed through my window, and right into my eyes, waking me up instantly, today was the day. The show was today and I was supposed to go out with Katrin to the beach and show her my surfing, but I didn't want to. I knew I needed to dump Katrin and get this over with, it wasn't meant to be, if it was, it would have been a long time ago.

I got down to the studio and she was on the runway, after finishing up she came down and threw her arms around me. "Bradin, hey baby" she kissed me on the lips and laughed, then grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "Gosh it feels so good out here, let me go change and we'll go surfing" I didn't even get one word in.

She came back about 10 minutes later in her red and pink bikini and her hair up tied with a maroon, gold, and white ribbon. "You look great Katrin" she smiled, "Thanks" she did look great, but I needed to get my mind back on things and tell her the truth. "Katrin…I need to tell you something" she stopped and turned and looked at me, seeming worried. "What's wrong Bray" I sat down into the sand on a towel and she sat down beside me, "Katrin…Corinne, you're a sweet girl, but we're 2 very different worlds, and this isn't going to work, I think it's better if we're just friends for now, and something more much, much later on, if ever, I'm sorry" she frowned but forced a smile quickly afterwards, "Okay…ye…yeah" she turned around and ran, to hide the tears I knew were about to fall from her eyes.

I sighed, picked up my surfboard, and ran into the water to catch a few waves before it was time to go to the show for tonight, and that was something I didn't want to do, I couldn't handle seeing Corinne again. It started raining and I knew the waves would get bad, but right now it felt good, I needed this so I kept surfing. After a huge wave came, I thought I could make it, but I slipped and fell off my board, and plunged under into the cold ocean, just perfectly also into the shallow part. Pain shot through my body as my arm scraped the sharp coral and rocks underneath.

I dragged myself out and saw Jay standing on the shore. "What the hell is wrong with you, you know never to go surfing alone in this weather" he yelled on top of his lungs, I didn't listen, I held my arms from the pain that was burning in it and as soon as I moved it away and looked at my hand, it was red, covered with blood. "Oh my god Bradin, let's get you home and get you cleaned up" he grabbed my arms and dragged me practically, into the kitchen. Susannah came into the room. "Oh my, what happened to you Bradin, surfing accident" I nodded then rolled my eyes. "Here let me help, go away Jay as if you know how to handle injuries like this" she laughed and went into the bathroom, came back with a bandage, a few gauzes and some antibiotic cream and alcohol. She poured some alcohol onto a gauze, and ran it over the cut; I winced at the burning that quickly ran through my arm. "Bradin honey, you have to be careful, you can't just go off and surf in a storm with no supervision" I nodded, I'd heard this more then once and I knew it was coming, the moment I decided to get on the board.

She put some cream onto two of the gauzes and covered the cut that ran all the way from my elbow to halfway around my whole arm. Then she ripped off some of the bandage and wrapped it around, ripping it and tying to secure it. I bent my arm a little, up and down to make sure it wouldn't come off and then got up. "Thanks Susannah, oh and please, don't tell Ava, she'll…kill me" I gulped, Susannah laughed, "Okay Bradin, but be more careful please…" just as I thought I was clear of it she stopped me, "Oh, you coming to see Katrin in our show tonight, you two have gotten really close lately" I shook my head. "I don't think I'll be coming to see Katrin, I'll come to see your designs because I know it means a lot to Ava and you too, and I'm really happy, but me and Katrin never were, and never will be anything" I had started getting a little pissed, so I turned around and left, without another word.

That night, hundreds of people piled into the studio and sat down into long rows, waiting for the show. Soon the lights went off and it started, spots came on and shone onto the entrance as each model came out. "Corinne Whitson, modeling for Ava Gregory, a newly discovered talent from Playa Linda" the crowd cheered and Katrin walked down the runway, posed and then turned around and went back into the room. The designs Ava and Susannah made were amazing, and Katrin looked beautiful. After the show I decided to go talk to her, I could tell she was still hurting and was still sad from what I had said earlier. I knocked on the door that had her name on it. "Go away" I heard from inside the room.

I opened the door and walked in, Katrin lay on her bed, curled up in a ball, crying. "Katrin, what's wrong" she shook her head. "Corinne, please tell me it's not my fault, I hate to see you cry" she turned around. Her beautiful face was smeared with black and blue makeup, and it was totally red from crying. "Corinne, what happened" she sat up. "Why should you care" I hugged her, and she seemed taken by surprise and hugged me back. "Just leave me alone okay" I grabbed her arm as she was about to get up and her dress came down to her waist, uncovering her arms. Her arms all the way up to her shoulders were covered in cuts. "Oh my god…" she pulled it back up and zipped it, "DON'T, just don't Bradin…" she was about to run to the door but dropped to her knees.

"Katrin, sweetie, tell me what's wrong, what happened, what did you do?" So many questions, maybe I shouldn't have bombarded her. "I'm fine, now…just lots of stuff has been happening, but I'm moving now, and the studio is moving too, but Bradin, you promise not to tell anyone…" I nodded wiping the tears from her face. "My parents were divorced, and I was having problems with school, they were nagging me here at work about how I took care of my skin, body, whatever it was, they wanted me to change it, and so I worked harder, I practiced, cheerleading became harder, and now…" she took in a deep breath. "And now my mom told me, that my dad…who lives in New York, was in a car accident, and….he was killed" she broke down and fell into my arms, tears poured down her face. "I know how you feel" she pulled away and yelled, "No you don't, NO ONE DOES" I grabbed her arm, "You don't think anyone understands, no one listens, no one cares, all you get is sympathy that doesn't mean anything" her eyes grew wide, "How did you know" I sighed trying to hide me tears. "Katrin, my parents were killed, in a flood, when I was 13" she wiped away her tears and stared at my face. "Oh my god Bradin, I didn't know, wow, I guess you do know how I feel" she leaned over and kissed my cheek, licking away the tears that ran down my face. "I'm sorry" I nodded, "Its okay, but Katrin, you have to stop, you're beautiful, and you'll ruin your beautiful body and skin, and you'll hurt yourself" she smiled.

We both heard and knock and the door swung open. Corinne was laying in my lap on the bed and I had my hands tangled in her hair, try to explain to Ava now that there's nothing going on between us. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt" she sat up and smiled, "No, not at all we were…uhh…just talking" Ava came in with Susannah and Michael close behind, "Katrin we got an AMAZING dress for you to wear" Ava handed Katrin a long red dress, it was lifted on one size, all wavy at the bottom and where it was lifted had a flower. The top was strapless and I almost drooled imagining Katrin in it. "Wow, that's so beautiful" she screamed and grabbed the dress. They took her into the back, she changed and came out, she looked even better then I thought, "AHH!" she stood in front of the mirror and screamed, "Oh my god, I'm so fat" we all glared at her, "What are you talking about" Ava said as she ran her hands down Katrin's sides. "You're beautiful Katrin, be quite please" I told her walking up to her and putting my arms around her neck. "I need…to lose weight" her mouth still stood wide open. Everyone rolled their eyes, "Katrin, don't do that please…you're amazing" she finally nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of the mirror.

Once everyone had left the room, I stood beside her, she hadn't left the mirror, but stared at herself and didn't take off the dress. "Corinne, you're beautiful" she turned around, grabbed my head pulled it towards her and touched her lips to mine. Instead of pulling away I kissed her back. She pushed herself up and deepened the kiss, sending me against a nearby wall; I no longer had control of my legs. I picked her up, her legs wrapped around me, and I carried her and dropped her onto the bed, lying on top of her. She grabbed for the top button on my shirt, and there I drew the line. "Katrin, I have to go" I got up and left, closing the door behind me. She just sat there and stared. I was still standing there, breathing heavily, trying to regain control of what had just happened, and still in a part of me wishing I didn't move away and continued kissing her, because her lips on mine was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, and no one could tell me it wasn't right, but I knew the truth, especially now since she was moving a 10 minute ride from me, we would be going home the next day and the studio would get moved and set up at a nearby warehouse, things were perfect, yet not, I didn't know what to make of the situation.

I walked into my room and began packing my stuff, when Nikki came in. She came right up to me unbuttoned my shirt and then re buttoned it. "I see Katrin has been messing with your buttons, because you didn't do it right" I rolled my eyes, and Nikki giggled, "Just admit it Bradin, you still love her, so as soon as you admit it to yourself the sooner you can admit it to her and the sooner you two can get together and give us all a break. I took off my shirt, grabbed my board and went outside. Surfing was my escape, and right now I needed an escape, a place to gather my thoughts, and think about what I want.


	5. Damaged Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Okay here's the next chapter…oh btw I'm a BIG KIM POSSIBLE FAN! And I just saw the new movie "So the Drama" and IT WAS SOOO CUTE! KIM KISSED RONN! LOL okay back to the story**…

OKAY FOR YA'LL S INFO: HER NAME IS _CORINNE KATRIN WHITSON_…Katrin is her middle name…just so yu know…so it won't be confusion.

_Damaged Beauty_

It had been about 1 week since the whole moving thing. Katrin lived about a 5 minute walk from me, right down the street. We would be going to the same school and everything, it would be so awesome, but yet, I wasn't happy. I knew I still had feelings for her, strong feelings, and I couldn't tell her.

I had decided to go with my aunt to the rehearsal today. I walked into the room and Katrin was easy to spot. She was wearing a dress I recognized really easily. It was long, black, and strapless. It went down to her ankles and she was wearing high heeled shoes. She looked amazing, not just because of the dress, she was a natural beauty. "Okay, let's get on with the rehearsal" Mike screamed. He went over and clapped his hands. Katrin went up onto the runway, snapped a few pictures, posed and then went down. He stopped the music. "No, no something isn't right" he climbed up on top and started picking at the dress. "You need to eat healthier and eat less, then maybe this dress will actually fit" he screamed throwing up his hands, I was glad no one was looking at me because I was steaming.

How do you go up to a beautiful girl like Katrin and tell her she needs to lose weight? She covered her eyes and ran into the back crying. I followed, running across the runway, and Ava was going to follow but Jay grabbed her hand.

After about 5 minutes of running, she ran into her room and I went in behind her before she had a chance to close and lock the door. "Katrin, don't cry he's stupid, he wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the ass, Katrin, you're gorgeous please, forget him…" she turned around, her face red from crying, "You know what Bradin, he's right, I do need to lose weight" she started walking towards me and the door, but I grabbed her before she had a chance to leave. Holding her waist, I pushed her up against the door and kissed her. She pulled away, licked her lips a little and then took off running again. Just as Ava walked in, she ran past them, almost knocking them over. "Hey Bradin, what's wrong with Katrin" I licked my lips and then walked out, not a single word.

It had been about 4 days and I haven't seen Katrin around much at all. Then again I had spent most of the day surfing and practicing, making sure I make the surf team this year. I had to see Katrin, last few days she was the only person I thought of, only person that meant anything to me, only person…that kept me alive.

I saw Katrin walking down the runway when I walked into the studio. Many people surrounded her and Mike stood at the bottom telling her word for word what to do. She looked amazing, but not quite like herself. She was skinnier and she no longer had many curves and beautiful features like she did before, she was skin and bones, was it possible that her little "diet" led to starvation? No, I knew Katrin better then that…or did I? After she finished on the runway she walked into her dressing room and I followed her.

"Hey Bradin, long time no see…where have you been" she smiled, though it looked terribly forced. She was in pain, and I didn't know why, what happened to this beautiful, confident girl? "Hey Katrin, wow you look amazing" she screamed all of the sudden and jumped on me, a little bit of her old personality showing, "Guess what, the dress, the red one…look" she ran behind a door and about a minute later ran out, wearing the dress. Instead of how beautiful it looked on her before, now it hung around her sides, her shoulders, stomach or legs no longer filled the way the dress was supposed to be.

"How do I look?" I had to be honest and tell her it was stupid, what she was doing, starving yourself was NOT the way to go. "Katrin, you're so…skinny, what happened, you were gorgeous" I should have known, she got mad. "What, thanks, I actually think I look amazing now, before this dress looked so bad on me but look now, I see how it is Bradin, you're the one that doesn't know true beauty, not me, did you see all those models they're gorgeous, but I'm fat…" I looked at the scale she was standing on, it read 92 LB. My jaw dropped. As soon as she noticed me staring, she jumped off. "Just mind your own business okay, I got a show to do" she pushed me out and slammed the door. I stood in front of it banging my head against the wall.

The show started off the same as the other 20 I had seen, it got really boring. Katrin was getting ready to go on and Ava came and sat beside us. "I'm really worried about Katrin, she doesn't look like herself" Susannah whispered in my ear, I rolled my eye; "You're not the only one" I told her staring up at the runway. What Katrin had to do was walk down the runway, pose at the bottom, wait for a few pictures and come back up, then pose again. But this time, she stopped at the bottom. Murmurs went out throughout the crowd, and just as I suspected, her face went white and she dropped, catching her heel on the bottom and ripping the dress. I was about to get up but instead of being stopped by Ava and Susannah, they moved their feet to let me through and smiled.

I ran up to her, jumping up onto the runway on my way, and bend down on my knees beside her. I picked her up, but she didn't move. She was so light, not the Katrin I had picked up a week ago in her room. "Corinne, are you okay, Corinne, wake up please…" I carried her to the back where soon a few people followed. We laid her on her bed in the back. The show continued without her. I held her hand and soon, her eyes opened. "Bradin, Ava, Susannah, I'm so sorry everyone I thought…" tears ran down her face. "Shhh, its okay Katrin, everything's going to be fine…" Ava sat down on the bed and spoke softly. Katrin cried and cried, then started talking again. "I can't believe I didn't listen, I should have known, Bradin tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen, I wouldn't listen, and now I look so stupid, I mean…I hated how I looked before but weighing 90 pounds isn't beautiful either…" she kept blabbering, and despite our pleading to stop talking, she wouldn't. So, to make it easy, I kissed her. She quieted down immediately and returned the kiss. There were quite a few people in the room so it wasn't long but she smiled, letting me know it was very much appreciated.

Everyone left the room, leaving us alone. "Bradin, I'm really sorry" I shook my head. "You have NOTHING to be sorry about, but you're gorgeous just the way you are" she nodded, "I know that, now, and I only believe it once you tell me" I kissed her again then remembered. "This really has to stop, we're not together and we can't be as much as…" I stopped before I told her, told her the truth, how much I wanted her, how much I had longed for her kisses and her touch she couldn't know. "As much as we know how right it feels…" she finished my sentence, beforehand knowing what I was going to say.

"So school starts again in about 2 days, ready" she moaned. "Never have, never will be" I laughed, "What are you talking about; you were always the gorgeous popular one, not me…" she laid her head in my lap. "Yeah, but you were always the 'hot surfer boy' so I wouldn't be talking Westerly" she laughed kissing my cheek and getting up. Suddenly I realized school will be so much easier.


	6. Popularity Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Okay, next chapter…umm yea… thanx all for the wonderful reviews it means a lot to me, but I have been kind of slow lately sorry my chapters haven't been very good or very interesting, so yea, here's the next one….**

_Popularity Queen_

School starts back today. I got up this morning and got dressed, getting ready for another day, but then I remembered, Katrin is going to my school now. After getting everything together I left and walked down the road, it was all too familiar. School was not something I was looking forward to, but was sort of happy. I had my head down, a few people said hi but I didn't feel like answering.

I opened my locker and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Katrin, need help" she nodded, "I can't find my way around here, your school is huge" she laughed; I looked at her schedule and immediately noticed we had like 3 classes together. "Okay first class is with me, there's an empty seat beside me, take it, she's spits a lot, you'll get drenched" Katrin made a face and laughed, then, a guy I knew more then well ran up to us, "Hey you're Corinne Whitson, famous model…how come you're with Westerly then" I didn't respond but Katrin smirked and spit at him, getting a few laughs from the bystanders, "It's Katrin by the way" she laughed walking away, doing her cat walk, and having the entire hallway staring at her ass.

I met up with her after 5th period and we were on our way to lunch. She sat down with us and I introduced her, which wasn't such a good idea, half the guys were drooling. "Hey Mike, Jason, Luke, Logan, Jesse, this is Katrin Whitson, she just moved about a 3 hour ride, she works for my aunt now, and well yeah you guys know the rest" I propped my head up with my hand. She put her arm around me, "Aw, I'm sorry Bradin, I don't mean to leave you out, here, come with me, let's go get lunch" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up; I rolled my eyes and followed. We got lunch and sat back down, to notice everyone staring. "What" Katrin questioned shrugging, "Hey Katrin, you'd be perfect for Prom Queen" Mike jumped writing her name on a piece of paper, the other smiled agreed and followed him then threw the papers into a bucket. "Your school is already voting on Prom Queen?" hey jaw dropped as she fell into the blue chair. "You're gorgeous, perfect, fun, a cheerleader, popular, just dump Westerly here and you've got yourself a sure thing" said a snobby girl I knew from before, she has never liked me since she asked me out twice and I turned her down.

"By the way, I'm Marissa Brook, you might not know me but I'm captain of the varsity squad this year, so you'll get to know me at our first rehearsal after spring break, no worries we'll catch you up" they shook hands, "So you in?" Katrin nodded, I dropped my tray into the trash and walked away, before Katrin had a chance to say anything…so I see her reputation follows.

After school I went to the surf shop and stayed with Jay until the crowd calmed down. "Hey mate you haven't said a word the entire time, something on your mind" I nodded. "Katrin got this offer to be on the squad from Marissa Brook, and she took it, thought we were friends" Jay laughed, I didn't get it, I found absolutely nothing funny about this situation. "You still have feelings for her huh?" I hated to admit it but I guess I had better, "Yeah" he nodded, "I think you need to…" before he barely even began I knew what he was saying, "Don't Jay, just don't, she hasn't changed, she's going to put on that uniform tomorrow and come in like she's on top of the world once again, she hasn't changed, she's still a stuck up snobby bitch who needs to let others get credit once or so, I hate her, I really do, I can't believe she …leads me on like this and then just…" I shook my head, grabbed my board and ran out the door.

After about an hour of surfing I came in and saw someone standing on the shore. "Wow Kansas, I've never seen you mess up so many times" Erika laughed, I gave her a hug, "Hey Erika, long time…yeah I kind of can't concentrate today" I stuck my board in the sand, and for a second closed my eyes and listened to all the birds and waves around me, I felt like being alone. "You know what Erika, I'm going to go, so I'll see you tomorrow" she nodded, she had probably been saying something but I was totally oblivious.

I walked to a secluded spot on the beach and stood beside the rocks and watched the waves hitting the shore. Nothing is more relaxing then having the sun beating down on you and being alone. I heard talking so I turned around and saw Marissa and Katrin practicing their routine, then after Katrin lifted Marissa and dropped her accidentally, they both fell and rolled over laughing. I smiled to myself, Marissa was pretty, but Katrin was gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back and short maroon shorts covered her tiny body. She had a bright pink flower in her long blond hair. She was amazing, and I was falling for her so bad, why doesn't she feel the same?

Marissa left and Katrin was left alone. She was doing a backhand spring and then she fell, she had a million times but this time she held on to her ankle and didn't get up. I waited, and then ran up to her. "Hey you okay" she nodded, I picked her up, "Here, let me take you to my house its closer and get you ice" she stopped me and jumped out of my arms. "Bradin, I'm really sorry, I don't want to be a total bitch, but we really are different, I mean this is my place, with Marissa, Caitlin, Sam, Jess, and the rest of the girls, I'm sorry, we can still be friends though I guess…" I frowned, "Its okay Katrin, you're a beautiful girl, but damn is your attitude ugly" I picked her up and put her on the couch when we got inside. She didn't say a word. "Aunt Ava, here Katrin got hurt, go help her, I have to do homework" she looked at me surprised then picked up a bag and filled it with ice and carried it over to Katrin.

The next day was a game for our school and since Corinne had become a favorite in the house we all went to watch, I didn't want to though. During half time the cheerleaders came out and Corinne picked up the mic. "Hey HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT" she screamed, the crowd roared, I covered my ears to keep from busting my eardrums. She waved her hands to everyone. The uniform fit perfectly on her body, it was maroon and crossed white and gold in the back and it went up to barely her bellybutton. She had gotten a piercing long before she came to Playa Linda, but now it stuck out perfectly with her tanned body. The skirt was maroon too and it was tight, and curved along her skinny body just right. "I'm Corinne Whitson introducing the Varsity Cheerleading Squad 04-05 WOOHOO" she screamed into the mic. again and more people screamed and the crowd roared once again "Okay now we're going to do our routine, we have been working very hard, and then…we have the winners for Prom Court"(I don't know if theres such thing but here there is because I need to adjust it to fit my story- sorta like homecoming court)).

They got into arrangement and did the routine perfectly. Corinne ended up in a stunt on someone else's hand and when she got down a guy caught her waist, and she kissed him on the cheek. I remembered her kiss, soft, sweet, warm and gentle, but her lips now belonged to someone else and I was right from the start, the sweet Corinne never really existed, the only one that does is a total bitch who hates me now for what I did.

Another person took the microphone as Corinne ran into the back to change. She came out wearing a long black dress; led by the same guy she had kissed earlier, her new boyfriend? "Okay everyone welcome, the senior class is graduating soon and we will be picking a Prom Queen, so now as I call out the names the girls will be brought out by their escorts, Marissa Brook" I wasn't surprised, Marissa came out and waved to the crowd, and took a spot in the middle of the floor. "Jessica Williams" she came by and took the spot too, "Corinne Whitson" the entire auditorium cheered. She smiled, and waved blowing kisses to everyone. Aunt Ava and Susannah cheered too, I didn't. "Bradin, aren't you happy, she could be queen" I rolled my eyes, "And why should I care" I excused myself and left the game.

I grabbed my surf board once I got home and went surfing. Surfing was my escape, and nothing could bother me right now. I came in at around 11 pm, Ava didn't say anything. The next day would be the announcement of who won. I wouldn't be surprised if Corinne won, but even less if Marissa did.

After I got ready for the day I ran into the classroom, the bell rang soon afterwards and the announcements came on. "Welcome students, the votes have been counted and our Prom Queen runner up was Marissa Brook" the entire class booed. "The winner is Corinne Whitson, your next Prom Queen" then the entire class cheered, the boo's were disregarded, they had Corinne now, who needed Bradin? No one and it didn't matter, what mattered was that I had Corinne in my grip and as easily as sugar she slips away, she's lost to popularity, to friends, to beauty, to cheerleading, to pretty boys, not a surfer boy like me, not someone who's sitting on their bed every night praying that they get one more chance to tell her how they feel, one more chance to feel her lips on mine, one more chance to love her. I didn't need Corinne. Wrong. I tipped myself over onto my bed after school, and as much as I didn't want to, warm tears poured down my face.


	7. Fundraiser For Follie's

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Umm the next chapter is up now…and I think my title sucks but..okay w/e…the story is turning out SOO much better then I planned so here goes…**

**Ps: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE…RAN OUT OF IDEAS! Lol**

_Fund-Raiser for Follies_

When we got back to school the next day, we sat in silence. Usually Katrin and I would be blabbering non stop but this time, we weren't talking. The announcements came on. "Students, today we will be starting our annual Follies Fund-Raiser. For those of you that don't know what it is, it's a fundraiser we do to collect money for a company called Folly's which then sends it off to feed the homeless, but this year it's going to be a little different, our Prom Queen agreed to go on a date with the person who will be picked at a drawing at the end of the week, the date will be fully paid for and will be Limo driven, taped by our announcer and we will see if our lucky couple actually get a chance …" Katrin crossed her hands and rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Agreed, yeah right, more like was convinced into it" she blew a small piece of hair out of her eyes and put her head down onto the desk. "So everyone donate today at lunch and get a lunch date with our Prom Queen cutie" I saw all the guys rub their hands together or give high five's to each other. One thing I was happy about though was that if she did agree to do this, she doesn't have a boyfriend, and that made me really happy.

I decided to give to the fundraiser at lunch. I didn't think I had a chance at winning, I never win anything, but at least it went to a good cause. After school I sat on the beach 30 minutes before practice was to start, and no one was there, yet. Lucas came by about 10 min. later and sat down beside me. "Dude, I'm sorry…" I stopped him, "Don't Lucas, I never thought I had a chance with Katrin, but to have her…tell me that it could never work, that hurt" I got up grabbed my board and without another word, headed for the water.

Lucas watched and waited most of the time then waved goodbye and left me alone, and that was at this point what I needed to be. I couldn't do anything, no flips, tricks, nothing. After waiting for a good wave for about 20 minutes I decided that it was time to go before I freeze and Ava gets worried.

I got to school the next day and the announcements came on. "The drawing is today for the winner of our date with the amazing Prom Queen, Corinne Whitson, the winner is…" they shuffled the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. I could care less…I could care less…I could care less…who was I kidding I wanted this more then life. "Bradin Westerly" the class looked at me, my heart did flip flops, me and Corinne, this was going to be a repeat of the amusement park night, but no kiss, since we were going to be on a live broadcast to the school, and maybe I still have a chance.

The date started out with a Limo picking us up after school Friday and we were driven, along with the camera man, to dinner. We barely said a word to each other and this was not going to be the fantasy dinner I expected when I won, everything was going wrong. "Bradin, we can't stop talking forever" I nodded and took a sip of my drink. The camera man had gone to get a spare battery which he accidentally forgot, lucky for us. "I guess you're right, but Katrin, you're not exactly the BEST person to talk to, especially after what happened…" she stopped me. "Don't, Bradin, please…" I didn't move. "Katrin, you're a sweet girl, you're gorgeous, talented, funny...but you have problems with hurting people, because you hurt me real bad Katrin, and that's something I won't forget" I got up, and started walking away, sticking my hands in my pockets.

She followed, just as I guessed. "Wait up Bradin" I stopped and turned towards her, rolling my eyes. "Please, please, don't do this" I smiled at her, and she smiled back. My knees went weak and everything melted, one smile and I couldn't stand. "Okay, let's go walk before the cameras catch up with us" she took my hand, leaned on my shoulder and we walked down the street. At one point we realized we made it all the way down to the beach, under the moonlight just me and her. She turned towards me, licked her lips, pushed me down onto a big stone that lay on the beach and placed her soft lips on mine. An amazing kiss, the sweetest sin, I couldn't breathe, talk, see, or think. Her hands went under my shirt and her long nails slid down my back, and there wasn't much more I could handle, I'd either totally give in to her kiss, her soft lips and touch, or I would do what I know is right, stop.

I took her hand into mine, pushed her away, got up and left. She stood on the beach, tears sliding down her cheeks, she deserved this more then you can imagine, but it was right. "Sorry Katrin, you're amazing, but this would never work" she smiled and whispered, "Friends?" that would be hard, fighting back my feelings from her, holding myself back, not showing her how I felt, I nodded. "Friends, whenever you need me" I kissed her cheek and walked into my house.

The next day from what I had heard the cameraman never showed up at the school, no surprise, probably got bored and I didn't think about it anymore. So the announcements began in the morning and they said, "Okay now the recap of the Bradin and Corinne date" the footage started playing, but AFTER the camera had left, the not talking, the apology and the worst part was, a very blurry shot of us, mouth on mouth, on the big rock. My jaw dropped wide open as I stared at Corinne, she stared back, not a word escaped our mouth.


	8. The Setup

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: There's going to be a sudden…twist…in the story…here goes the enxt chapter…**

**Ps: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

_The Set-Up_

I took my board from the surf shop where I had left it earlier this week and decided a little surfing would clear up my mind. I got on and as soon as I hit the waves, I was floating again, away from my problems, away from everything, just me and the waves, alone. After the waves settled down I decided I would help Jay at the Surf Shop. I walked in and he looked at me, laughed and looked away, I stood, confused. "Okay smartass what's so funny" he noticed my mood wasn't very friendly or happy so he stopped. "Nothing Bradin, forget it, what happened to you" I sighed and sat down onto the stool that sat behind the counter. "Lots, let me go do inventory" I grabbed the list and went into the back room, Jay stared but said nothing, I needed to be alone and this was the only way.

**(Katrin's P.O.V)**

I saw Marissa walking down the road, her head bend down, not the Marissa I know. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" she sighed and sat down on a bench in the sand. "I know you two have a little…thing, but can I tell you something" I shrugged, what could it possibly be? "I think, I like Bradin…" something struck my heart with a sledgehammer, this wasn't possible, Bradin was mine and no one else's even if we weren't quite there yet, I was finally over him and now needed to hook him up with Marissa. "Oh…wow that's so cute" I cooed trying to make Marissa feel better, but she didn't seem to notice, she still had her head down. "I need your help" I knew what was coming, and this was the last or the first thing I expected, maybe both. "Hook me up with Bradin, please, but make sure his attitude and style is a little…different if you know what I mean" I knew what she meant, she would be head over heels for Bradin if only a few things were different and it was up to me to help her. Say yes, say yes, say yes, tell her you could care less about Bradin, you weren't a 'thing' anymore, you didn't like him "It's going to be fun, I'd love to help" I hugged her and walked away, feeling suddenly depressed, and I didn't know why.

I saw Bradin after surf practice this was the time to do it, a question, between best friends for a friend, this will be hard. "Hey Bray" I hugged him, "Hey Corinne" the entire surf team echoed, I rolled my eyes and pulled Bradin aside. "Bradin, let's get straight to the point, Marissa likes you and don't play me you like her too, so there's only a few things I want you to do and you'll be coming with us to the Carole Ball" he nodded, smiling, not a comment. The Carole Ball was something held annually at Marissa's house, it was sort of an initiation, like a fun day for all the 16 year old girls into society and everyone was invited to her huge mansion.

"Okay, you need a suit" I took him to the store; his feet froze dead to the ground. "You got to be kidding, I can't afford this" I laughed; "I can, now LET'S GO" he smiled and walked in. We picked out a suit after trying on 20 and laughing at how funny some of them looked. "How about this" he said coming out hands in his pockets, and some glasses making him look like a blonde Tom Cruise. "Oh god no" I rolled over laughing and made him take off the glasses. "That's it" I finally shouted after he tried on the 20th one. "Finally, let's go" he changed back and we paid for it and left. "Now, hair" he looked concerned, "What's wrong with my hair" I shook my head, "For me, nothing, for Marissa, it needs trimming and a certain style for the Ball" he rolled his eyes and followed me in, after he was done I stared, "Perfect" it wasn't that much different but Marissa will melt.

. "So how do I look" he asked standing in front of my mirror once we got home. "Great, amazing" I answered. "So you think Marissa will like it" I nodded, "She'll love it, you'll be the perfect guy for…" I didn't get a chance to finish, he gave me a hug and ran out the door, and I finished, standing there by myself, "Me" I dropped down onto my bed, slipped into a white dress that looked like a small wedding dress, for the ball, I was part of their, "Family" and the initiation was for me too, I hated the dress, it wasn't me, not my style, I wasn't a princess, not fancy, not the person everyone saw, I was wild, fun, crazy, not elegant and nice. Marissa on the other hand was, she could wear anything and get away with it. I went to my door and locked it, then fell onto my bed and cried, about everything, about Bradin, about me, the me I was hiding, I had made the perfect guy for Marissa, and fell for him myself, I was in love with Bradin Westerly and now he was with Marissa Brooke.

**AAAWW sorry this was so dang short, but I had to get the intro across for the Carole Ball, so R &R!**


	9. Up To Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Okay here we go, continuing on with the next chapter…eventful week and LOTS of homework, no time to update…this story is about to get a HUGE twist on it just read and find out… ;)**

**NOTE: I TOOK A TINY PART FROM THE LAST EPISODE OF SUMMERLAND, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, WB OWNS EVERYHTING NOT ME BLAH BLAH BLAH, I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE SO I USED IT DON'T FLAME ME PLEEASSEE!**

_Up To Fate_

I put on my white gown and walked out of the limo and into Marissa's ballroom, and it was huge as hell. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings and lights lit up the huge room. I saw Bradin and Marissa holding hands and dancing, something hurt, something inside told me that I had feelings for Bradin, strong feelings I couldn't hold back. "Hey Marissa, Bradin" I nodded in his direction and gave Marissa a hug. "You having fun Katrin" I nodded, I wasn't but it was her ball and I didn't want to be rude.

After they had gone through the whole "introduction into society" I could finally have some fun, but I had no one to have fun with. Bradin came up to me, "Hey, why are you so alone all of the sudden" he handed me a glass of juice and sat down beside me. "No, I'm fine, I want to be alone" he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No one wants to be alone…" curiously I asked, "Why aren't you with Marissa" he turned around and we saw Marissa, drunk, making out with Luke, Bradin's friend. "Oh, sorry" he shook his head, "You know I just realized I could care less about Marissa, it's you I like" I smiled and he took my hand and bowed, "Ma'am would you like to dance" I nodded, "Mr. Westerly, I would love to" giggling, I followed him to the dance floor for the next song.

We danced, together, my head on his shoulder and slowly, little by little, we were outside dancing by ourselves with no music. "Katrin, I just agreed to the little makeover thing so I could spend time with you, I don't care about Marissa, I know this sounds stupid but I like you and I don't care about how different we are I know you like me too" I smiled and shook my head, laughing a little too. "Bradin, it just doesn't work that way, I'm sorry" he put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so our eyes locked. "Okay, then leave it up to fate" I smirked, a little confused, he took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it, "Heads, we forget the people and do what our heart is telling us, tails, I walk deal" I didn't have a chance to nod, but I grabbed the coin quickly and when I was about to look at it he took my hand, pushed me against the window and kissed me. My hand no longer had any feeling or my legs, his kiss was like a paralysis, the coin dropped to the ground, and the little cling was all I heard before my mind was totally lost to Bradin Westerly's kiss.

We pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes, I couldn't take it, and I knew I'd kiss him again if I didn't stop now. "I need to go Bradin I'm sorry, this is wrong" I turned away from his grip and left and I started walking down the beach, when I suddenly got the urge to tell him, something over took me and I turned around to tell him how I feel, that I do like him but fate hasn't put us together and we're not meant to be, end both our sufferings once and for all, "Bradin I…" I didn't finish, it was empty, and no one stood but a small fountain and a glitter in the sand. Walking over to the glitter I picked it up and smiled looking up at the starts and the moon. Someone must like us, someone up there must be watching, waiting for our kiss to light up the sky. I clutched the coin and ran, then opened it and watched the heads side facing me, we were meant to be.


	10. Wrong Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: on to the next chapter…I really like this so I'll write it till it gets boring and I doubt it will anytime soon…but if I don't get anymore reviews I'll stop cuz wuts the point if no ones gonna read it? Hmm? Ok well here we go**

_Wrong Choices_

I walked down the hallway at school and stared at Bradin, Marissa, and a bunch of other girls walking down the hall all holding his arms, hanging, like wolves on a kill, disgusting. He waved at me "Hey Katrin," I turned around and walked into my next class, usually I'd be the one hanging around with Marissa and them but today, things changed, and I realized I no longer belong with Bradin, and even if I do, he doesn't seem to see or care.

I noticed he hung out more and more with them, and less and less with me, even if only as friends. I had kept the whole coin situation hidden; I didn't want him to know, not yet. Whether it meant anything or not I think I should wait for the right time to tell him how I feel, to tell him the truth. After school and homework I walked down the beach and let my hair wave in the wind, it felt really good. The sun was at the perfect spot, setting, yet still shining down on us and burning my shoulders and legs, anything that showed skin. I saw Luke and Mike and Jason all down at the pier, didn't see what they were doing but decided I'd go check it out. Jason and I went out a while ago but now all we are is platonic friends.

I realized what they were doing when I got there, they all had cigars in their hands, but I already knew Jason was a heavy weed smoker, so this didn't surprise me. "Hey baby, long time no see, how about we do something sometime" Jason stood up, came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I pulled away. "When you actually know who you are and what you're doing and saying, I'll consider it…loser" I walked away flipping my hair, the guys oo'd and laughed at him as he sat back down onto the platform.

Later that night I figured I'd pop over to Bradin's and say hi to his Aunt and Susannah, and get the homework from Bradin. The shock on my face was amazing when she opened the door and said; "He said he was at your house" I got worried, swallowing a lump forming in my throat. Just then the door opened and Bradin walked into the house, barely walking. I could tell he had been drinking and before I had a chance to get to him Ava grabbed his shoulders and held him still. "Bradin, where have you been" she screamed at him. He looked down avoiding her gaze, then closed his eyes for a second, tried to regain his control and then stood straight up and looked at me and then Ava, still not meeting our eyes. "I was out with friends…" she crossed her arms, "Now Bradin you know that's not how it works, who" he sighed, "Luke, Michael, Jason, Kyle and some others from school, now I'm tired I want to go to sleep" he moved out of his aunt's hold and ran up the stairs. I followed after Ava nodded at me, I did still need my assignment, or that was what I was going to tell him.

"Bradin…" I waited for an answer, but none came. I walked into his room, he was lying on the bed the covers pulled all the way up, he was practically shaking. "Bradin are you okay" he looked at me, and for a second our eyes locked, they weren't the light green I was used to, they were red and blood shot, now I know where he was. "Bradin oh my god what the hell were you thinking, "I didn't do anything wrong would you just go away" I didn't want to leave him but figured he'd be better off if he learned by himself or got caught by his aunt. I came downstairs, waved and went through the door before Ava had a chance to ask me any questions, which I was unwilling to answer.

I had been invited to dinner at his house this Friday, and I did go, mainly because of the whole modeling thing with Ava and Susannah and I was like a co worker, I had to come. I walked down the street and came up right in front of their door, and rang the doorbell, wondering who was going to answer. "Hey Katrin" Derrick screamed and gave me a hug, I hugged him back and looked up at Bradin standing right behind them, "Oh, we'll leave" Nikki pulled Derrick hand noticing me looking, then stopped at the stairs thinking we didn't see them. "Can we talk Corinne, please…" I stopped him; "I have nothing to say to you" I turned away and walked towards the kitchen to say hi to Ava and the rest.

I stood and watched Bradin from the corner wondering what he would do, Nikki came up to him and I barely over heard them talking. "Bradin, you have to work long and hard to regain her trust, I think she's still skeptical about what happened, she doesn't believe you belong together, you have to show her it's not true" Nikki put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her and ran upstairs. She was right, he long lost my trust, but I wasn't going to give in, not even the kiss or the coin, nothing mattered, or even the date at school or how he told me I was all he ever wanted, it didn't matter, I didn't need him ever. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks as I remembered everything that happened. "Are you okay sweetie" Susannah asked, I nodded and smiled wiping away the tears before she had a chance to see them. "Hey can you please take these upstairs to Bradin" Ava handed some laundry to Nikki, but I took them. "I'll do it" she smiled and gave I to me. I noticed the pockets turned inside out so I pushed them, down and felt something in his pocket

I pulled it out before folding the pants, I couldn't believe it and soon Jay came up behind me and took it from my hand, "I need to have a long chat with Bradin" he ran upstairs and into his room. I figured he had fallen in with the wrong crowd and made some wrong choices but this was something unforgivable, I couldn't believe Bradin would turn to drugs after everything we did, everything that happened I thought he still had trust in me, in us, I thought he still believed that we could be together despite everything but that was the old Bradin, the new Bradin was a druggie, just like his pals, Jason was so dead.

"He's not here" Jay ran out of the room still holding the small packet of tobacco in his hand. "Did you know about this" he looked at me, I shook my head, tears already forming, "Well…sort of" he sighed, noticing I was getting scared if he got mad. "Why didn't you tell us, this could be a serious problem, do you know about how long he's been doing this" still in tears I shook my head and answered, "I think about maybe a week or 2, not long but I wasn't sure I didn't want him mad…" I started talking on and on but Ava put a finger to my lips, "I understand you care about Bradin and everything, but you have to tell us this because that would be how you help, not hiding it, and it's not your fault we'll just go find Bradin, come on" she led me to the car, I was worried, after the guys get Bradin hooked they'll start asking for money, money Bradin won't have, money he could well lose his life for.

**(Bradin's P.O.V)**

I didn't care about what happened or them or anything, I reached for the bag in my pocket but realized, it was in my other pants, the ones Ava was supposed to wash, the pants that they would check pockets before putting into the machine, I was so dead. I got out of the car and walked down the alley that Jason and the guys were always, I needed more, it didn't matter who found them but my craving grew stronger, I checked my jacket for money and when I found it I didn't take my hands out but kept walking. Sure enough, there they were, sitting on the bench and the floor spread out. "Hey Bradin, watsup dawg" one of the guys Hey, watsup man, um, you got any more" they handed me a packet and put out their hands, "You got the money" before I handed it to them I realized I didn't have enough, "Uh, not today can I pay it tomorrow" they had gotten mad, more then I suspected.

Now something I didn't suspect happened, Mike pulled a guy from his pocket and aimed it at me, leaving it under his jacket though. "I don't have it I'm sorry" he grinned and spit the tobacco from his mouth. "Hmm, doesn't work that way my boy" the gun went off, and before I had a chance to think, my stomach got a sudden pain, I couldn't stand and I clutched at my stomach like I was trying to stop the pain, but my hand was soon covered with blood, I had been shot. They laughed, Mike put the guy back in his jacket and they walked out, leaving me on the floor, to die, where was Ava now? Soon I couldn't see and I blacked out, the pain was still there but my whole body was numb, I never thought it would come to this.

**(Katrin's P.O.V)**

We had been driving for about 40 minutes and nothing. We called out his name and still no answer and like we actually expected him to but I was getting worried, and then I remembered. "Oh my god, I know where he is but we have to hurry, turn left here, hurry he's probably with the guys, and Mike has a gun" tears streamed down my face. Would he actually shoot Bradin? "Would he actually shoot Bradin" Ava asked, I would laugh at the irony but was not in laughing mood, and nodded, "I think he would if this has been going on long enough he might have shot him if he didn't have enough money or something" I noticed Ava starting to freak out, and I wasn't much better. We got to the alley and before anyone had a chance to say anything I jumped and ran.

They followed close behind me. "BRADIN" I called to him but no answer came, and soon all I heard was a brush against the trash can, it could have been a cat, so I ran towards it and Jay came behind with a trashcan, this was no cat, Bradin lay beside it, his hand on his stomach red from the blood, no bright green eyes, no friendly smile, was Bradin dead, I couldn't handle that. "Bradin oh my god" I dropped down to him, "Call an ambulance now" I screamed at Jay, he handed Ava the phone and ran to the car and came back with a rag. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and placed the rag over the wound to stop the bleeding, my hands soon got covered but it didn't matter now, all that mattered was the only guy I love is sitting in front of me and dying, and nothing I can do about it.

Author's Note: Whew long chapter ya'll huh? Well um no Bradin won't die but this is a lesson, NEVER TAKE DRUGS FROM ANYONE WETHER YU KNOW THEM OR NOT! Bradin got stupid and took a chance and made a wrong choice…now don't be complaining ot me this was the longest Chapter yet! Lol 4 pages wow..haha well on my word anyways but look out soon for the next chapter

_**Next Chapter : Wrong choice but right decision :**_


	11. Wrong Choice, Right Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Whew last chapter was eventful, but here goes this one and I PROMISE it will get more exciting I know the last few weren't but I had to have an intro, so yea, here goes…now this one won't be as long, because the last one was! lol well here we go…**

_Wrong Choice, Right Decision_

The ambulance arrived and Bradin was taken to the hospital. We got into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital; my hands were still red from Bradin's blood. Tears poured down my face, I knew that Bradin was as good as dead; he couldn't have survived that but something inside me kept hoping that he would beat the odds and survive, I needed him back, and I needed to tell him everything was going to be okay.

We got to the hospital after Bradin had gone into surgery to get the bullet out and he was back in his room. "Hey I'm going to go check up on him, the doctor says he's alive and will be okay" the smile on my face collided with the tears that streamed down it. "Okay and I'm coming too so hold on" Jay followed me into Bradin's room. I walked in and he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Katrin, Jay…I'm so sorry, all of this was my fault for putting you guys through this, I'm sorry, Katrin…I wanted to tell you the truth, but I know you didn't like me hanging out with Mike and them…" he stopped because I walked over to him and put my finger over his lips. "Of course I wouldn't approve, but now they're in jail and being charged with attempted murder, they'll be away for a long time, and also for possession of drugs, so no worries, Bradin you could have been charged too" he nodded and looked down, his eyes closing.

I had forgotten Jay was here, he came up to the bed. "Hey mate how you doing" Bradin smiled and nodded, "Better, it still hurts but, I'm good, and I'm done with drugs and drinking I promise everyone, guess it was just…" I finished his sentence; "To fit in…I know, you made a bad choice, but right decision" he smiled and ignoring Jay in the room, put his hands on my face, pulled me close and kissed me. His lips pressed against mine, they were sweet just like always and like always this felt so right. His hands still rested on my face and one of mine was on his neck and the other was in his hair. I quickly pulled away remembering others in the room, Jay. I turned around but Jay was gone, I know he had been here at the beginning of the kiss but apparently had left us alone, thank you Jay.

"I better go, you get well soon and I'll see you in a few days or so" he kissed me again but I didn't let it last long, so I pulled away. "Katrin, when are you finally going to accept that we belong together, that I care about you a lot Katrin, you're everything to me just please listen to your heart I know you care about me too" I smiled and shook my head, "I do care about you, but not enough to be with you" it hurt to lie to Bradin, I knew I loved him with all I had, my entire heart and body yearning for another kiss, but it was wrong. He has betrayed my trust more then once and I couldn't live with that forever, I couldn't be with him. "Katrin…" I turned and left, his laid back down and turned away, luckily, if he hadn't he would have seen the tears that I could no longer hold back.

**(Bradin's P.O.V)**

I was hurt, and it wasn't the shot, it was what she said 'it's wrong' I knew it was wrong, wrong to love someone so much and not have them care about you one bit. Jay walked into the room I know he had been standing, listening. "Ouch…" he said, I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, ouch" he sat down on the chair beside me, "Bradin, you've done a lot and lost her trust, you need to get it back, show her how much you care about her, show her how much she means to you" I sighed and sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through my stomach, "I wish it was that easy Jay, she's never going to listen to me after what I did, after what happened" I turned around and laid back into the bed, "Please just try for yours and her sake" just as he finished Katrin walked in, and Jay was standing up to leave but she told him to stop and sit down, "I have to go home just came to give you something" she looked at me, locking her eyes with mine.

She walked over, pulled something out of her pocket, placed it on the pillow beside me, leaned over kissed me and without another word left the room. Jay seemed surprised as he stared at the thing, it was a coin. "A coin, should I know what this means" he started turning it around in his finger but I stopped him. "No, stop, give it to me how you picked it up" his eyebrows narrowed together and he handed me the coin. I looked at it and smiled. "Heads…she does care" Jay smiled and patted my shoulder, turned and left the room.

I got home about 1 week later. It had been torture being in the hospital so long and I was glad to be home. Everyone greeted me happily as I was smothered with kisses and hugs; it felt good to be back. "Bradin, someone's got something for you" Ava smiled and pointed towards Katrin. She walked up to me put her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I missed you so much, don't ever scare me like that again got it" I smiled. "Got it" I looked at the crowd all blocking something apparently, they were gathered together at one particular spot in the room. "I got something for you, come on" I was surprised; "You didn't have to Katrin…" she smiled, "Its ok, come on" she took my hand and let me over to the crowd who parted. My jaw dropped, amazing.

A brand new surfboard stood, leaning against the wall. "Oh my…you guys are so amazing" I was about to hug Ava, but she stopped me, "Not us, we were just in the surprise part, had nothing to do with it, all Corinne" I smiled at her, took her hands interlocking her fingers with mine and leaning us up against the wall and kissing her. It felt good to be near her again. Soon I remembered a bunch of people were in the room so I pulled away, she laughed. "Okay, but promise you won't go sneaking off to surf until you're actually able to" she rolled her eyes. Playing around, I whined like a little baby, "Aw, come on…" she shook her head, walked over to the board, picked it up and carried it into the closet. "Not until you can" I pouted. "You are so cute" she kissed me on the cheek and went into the kitchen with Ava.

I couldn't believe after everything, I still had Katrin with me. I walked outside and down the beach. My feet in the sand once more felt more then great. I noticed someone standing on a rock, her long hair waving in the wind. I would never even look at anyone else the wrong way since I now had Katrin but she was too familiar. I walked up to her and she turned around and pressed her lips to mine. "Hey Bray, miss me" I couldn't believe it, "SARA!"


	12. Date Disturbances

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: Whew last chapter was eventful, but here goes this one and I PROMISE it will get more exciting I know the last few weren't but I had to have an intro, so yea, here goes…now this one won't be as long, because the last one was! lol well here we go…**

**SOOOO SOOOORRRYY I haven't updated in like ages, but I have finals coming up and school is almost out so as soon as we get out I'll be home all day and I will write to my heart's content! LOL!**

_Date Disturbance_

Sarah was definitely going to ruin everything, starting with my relationship with Katrin. We had finally worked everything out and she was NOT going to kill it. Katrin was lying against my shoulder at my house, watching a movie. It was Sat. afternoon and we still had no plans for tonight, our long planned date. I kissed her forehead and she smiled, looking up at me.

"So, what's happening tonight" I shrugged, this never works but I always try. "What do you feel like" she laughed, "Bradin, aren't you supposed to have the ideas" I groaned and playfully stuck my tongue out at her. She propped herself up, her elbows on the couch and pressed her lips to mine. She still made me feel like I was in heaven, every time we were together. We explored each other's mouths with our tongues until a loud clapping pulled us apart.

"Okay enough you two" Ava and Jay walked into the room with Nikki and Derrick. I groaned and got up, taking Katrin's hand. "Okay so we going out Bray" she teased, I nodded, "Yay" she squealed and jumped on me giving me a hug. "I need something to do tonight, I'm going to go change, so I'll see you in 20, I'll come by" I nodded, who said guys control the relationship, they were wrong, I didn't even get a word in.

"Bradin, you're not going out tonight, there's no one to watch Derrick or Nikki, I'm out on business with Susannah, Jay is going out with Erika so we have no one else, sorry you have to watch them" I dropped on the couch. "This isn't fair Aunt Ava, I haven't been out with Katrin in ages and you saw her, she really wants to get out" she shrugged, "Take them with you" I looked at her, "You have to be kidding me" she smiled. "Come on Bradin, they're YOUR brother and sister, Katrin will understand" I got up and mumbled _doubt it _but Jay heard and fake coughed, warning me.

I got online, hopefully Katrin was on, like usual, I signed on, typing in my password quickly and reaching for the phone in case she wasn't on. As soon as I got on her message popped up:

**Cheerhottie17**: _Hey Bray, why are yu online?_

**Surfer4life18:** _Uhh…hey Katrin, there's a problem…_

**Cheerhottie17** _Uh oh, what happened?_

**Surfer4life18:** _Umm, there's no one to watch Nikki and Derrick so we have 2 choices, we either don't go at all or we're stuck with them_

**Cheerhottie17:** _AWW COME ON! That's not faiiirr!_

**Surfer4life18**: _Ya, I no! but my aunt wont have it any other way_

**Cheerhottie17:** _fine fine fine, whatever, see ya in a little while I'm almost done, LOVE YA!...oh yea and where are we going_

I smiled to myself, she was the coolest girl, she didn't even mind!

**Surfer4life18**:_ You'll see, you'll like it and Nikki and Derrick will have fun…love ya babe!_

**Surfer4life18**: _SINGED OFF_

**Cheerhottie17**: _umm k, love ya_

**Cheerhottie17:** _SIGNED OFF_

I quickly pulled on some clothes and some cologne and brushed my hair with a comb real fast. Nikki and Derrick ran into my room. "Ok, so we're going with you on your date, there are a few rules, no kissing, no making out, no touching in 'inappropriate ways' and nothing that will make us tell Ava on you" I groaned, Nikki was a sweet girl but she could be the biggest devil sometimes.

"Okay, my rules, you leave us alone, I'll give you money to have fun, you will LET us hold hands and kiss, and I DECIDE what happens, since I'm driving, got it…good" I rolled my eyes and noticed Derrick seemed upset. I was always his role model but now since neither of them really liked Katrin, they'll have to live, I liked her and they weren't going to ruin this.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed the keys and called Nikki and Derrick, we were almost ready to leave and I was hoping everyone liked where I picked out to go. I opened the door, Katrin looked amazing. She had on a jean mini skirt, a pink tube top and had her hair pulled up and waved into her cheerleading ribbons. She had on a pair of high heels; I couldn't stop staring at how amazing she looked. I leaned over, holding her hand and kissed her.

"You look great, and I PROMISE I will make it up to you, I hate that we don't actually get to go alone, but…I'm sorry ok" she smiled. "It's ok Bradin, I don't care who's with us as long as we're together" I kissed her and Nikki cleared her throat, standing behind us. I took Katrin's hand, rolled my eyes, and walked outside.

We drove in complete silence. "Okay, I am going to take ya'll to Chuck E. Cheeses, and we will all have to deal, only place I could think of where you all would be happy" Katrin looked at me and smiled, placing her hand on mine on the steering wheel. Nikki and Derrick were almost growling in the back seat, they didn't like Katrin and I didn't know why, would they actually do anything to break us up?

We got to the pizza place really fast, only about a 10 min. drive, but I was still yearning to be alone with Katrin. I hated that we had to take the two devil children but…I'd have to live for tonight. We got there quickly, getting out really fast I ran around and opened to the door of my black Toyota Spyder and letting out Katrin, Nikki groaned when she had the move the seat back by herself and get out, helping Derrick along.

(No One's P.O.V)

Nikki stayed behind with Derrick. "I can't believe this is happening, Bradin used to be my best friend till he got a girlfriend, now I don't see him anymore" he crossed his arms and watched Bradin kiss Katrin and then pick her up and in a few min. put her down after she was practically screaming to get down. She kissed him back and held his hand the entire time, their fingers interlocked, not letting go.

"Hmm, I think we can make this work for us, you say you want your brother back, then lets get rid of his little whore and get our brother back, come on I have an idea" Nikki grinned evilly running up to Bradin and slowly slipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

She went to the text messages and started typing:

_Hey baby, I miss you, long time no see well I'm at Chuck E. Cheeses with this girl that I HATE come save me baby, it can be like old times.._

_LOVE YA SARAH! -Bradin._

Nikki grinned, pressed send, and sent the message off. She watched Bradin and Katrin messing around, he was twirling her hair and she was laughing, saying that it tickled. Inside, they all sat down, the pizza was coming soon.

"Hey babe, I have to run to the restroom, I'll be right back ok" he nodded. "Yeah ok, I'm here with the terrible two" he said pointing to Nikki and Derrick. "Okay, you two ruined my night with Katrin, I swear ANYTHING else goes wrong, I'LL tell Ava what you two did and she'll believe me because she KNOWS you both hate Katrin, and I don't see why, I like her, and I really care about her, so please don't spoil this" he smiled, Nikki smiled back like the perfect little sister and nodded.

"Bray…why do you never spend time with me anymore, you hate us, she's more important then us" Derrick whined, Bradin couldn't believe what he was hearing, had he really been neglecting them, is that why they hated her so much? He hugged Derrick, "I can't believe you two thought that, its not true, Katrin is special to me but you two will always be more special because we're related and I love you both to death, understand" they nodded, he hoped they really did understand.

Bradin turned around and just as he did a blonde girl jumped on him, hugging him and kissing him. He stood there not expecting what he saw and wondering what the hell was going on. "Sarah, I told you to stay the hell away from me" he screamed at her, she seemed confused. "I know how much you **really** hate her Bray, I understand" she winked, propped herself up and pressed her lips to his again. A coin dropped. Bradin turned around and saw Katrin running out.

"SHIT" he yelled letting go of Sarah and running after Katrin. He stopped half way and ran back to Nikki and Derrick. His face was red and he seemed like he was really upset, about to cry and REALLY angry all at the same time. "See, thanks, thanks a lot, you ruined it, now she's never going to talk to me again" he sighed and dropped to his knees beside the table.

"I love you all, but I love Katrin, I don't know if you understand or not but she's really special to me, she replaced Callie, Sarah and every other girl I have ever had. She's really amazing, and really sweet, I love her, I know you guys don't like her but I will promise to spend more time with you, but I still am really disappointed that you would go as far as trying to break us up, it's only going to make things worse" he turned around, shaking his head at his brother and sister left after Katrin.

Derrick looked at Nikki, she was trying to pretend she was still evil, and was happy, but it was easy to tell that she was hurt, as much as Bradin was. "See how much he cares for her, he really loves her, come on Nik, let's go make things right" she was about to say something but then bowed her head and sighed. "You're right little bro, let's go" she patted his head and walked out the door, following Bradin.

They were leaning against the car, Katrin was in tears, her face was red, and Bradin was fighting with every part of his body to explain to her what happened.

"…so you expect me to believe that your brother and sister set this up, get real Bradin, I finally know how you feel about me, take me home and then don't ever talk to me again" she shouted. "Ouch" Nikki said, smiling at Derrick. He smiled back. "Come on lets go fix this" she took his hand and ran over to them.

"Katrin, Bradin, wait" she turned. "It was our fault, we were jealous of all the time Bradin was spending with you and all the attention and we wanted to break you guys up, we're sorry" they bowed their heads. She turned all the way around, rotating on her feet and watched Bradin's bright green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You really do care" he nodded, she walked up to him and buried her head in his chest. "I love you Bradin, and thank you Nikki and Derrick for telling the truth, I couldn't live if I knew Bradin didn't love me anymore" he put 2 fingers on her chin and lifted her head. "That'll never happen, I will always love you" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh come on, give her a real kiss Bray" he looked at Nikki; she nodded, giving him the go ahead to kiss her.

Their lips met for a second then parted, and then they met again in a deep, sweet kiss. Sarah came up behind Bradin and tapped him. She hugged him, "I'm sorry Bradin, I do realize now that I'm no longer a part of your heart, but you're always mine, I do care about you and I want you to be happy" she shifted her look to Katrin. "You're a lucky girl, take care of my Bray Baby ok" Katrin nodded, "Thank you Sarah" Bradin whispered, she nodded at him, got into a car and drove off. He turned back toward Katrin, picked her up and placed her into the front seat, also opening the door for Nikki.

Bradin dropped Katrin off at home and he drove Nikki and Derrick back to their house. Ava was already there. They walked in the door; all three practically fell onto the couch, together. "Wow, what happened, how was your night with the 'terrible two'" Ava quoted. "It was perfect" Bradin smiled, pulling his brother and sister close and closing his gorgeous green eyes, and seeing Katrin's face. Imagining her with him, imagining her smile and her kiss. They fell asleep together; the three of them, Ava walked by and draped a blanket over them, still confused about the sudden change in feelings.


	13. Surprise News

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…

**Author's Notes: AAA! Sara is back! Who knows what kind of Drama will happen NOW? …sorry btw that I took so long to update but I had a friend help me out (thanx soxbabe!) and I guess I got it back on track **

_Surprise News_

"Sara! What in the world are you doing here" I yelled keeping her away from me at all costs. If Katrin came out here and saw us, she'd get so mad…I'm already on thin ice in this relationship.

"I came by to be with you Brae, isn't that what you want" he expression changed and she seemed upset, not that I cared. "Sarah, me and you are OVER I don't love you anymore and I got Katrin now" she frowned and put her finger up to my lips.

"Shhh, don't talk, you'll say something you regret" she placed her lips over mine and I pulled away. "NO! Leave me alone" I turned around and ran before with my luck, Katrin comes to look for me.

I went back into the house and the entire table was staring at me. "Brae, are you ok" Ava asked and I tried not to breathe so hard so they wouldn't notice, I wasn't ready to tell them about Sarah just yet. Katrin stood up and walked over to me, her blue eyes staring at me.

"Bradin Westerly, do you have lipstick on your face" her eyes grew wide. Damn it! The kiss from Sarah, I couldn't tell her she'd never believe me. I wiped at my lips. "Nope, just was running…I uhh didn't want Tanner to see me didn't want to put up with him and so I'm all red" she nodded, and looked satisfied with my answer. Thank god!

I took her hand after dinner and led her upstairs to my room, then leaned over and locked the door. "I love you Katrin, never forget that" she nodded and when I kept talking she leaned over and kissed me, stopping my words right in their tracks. "You are so amazing" I mouthed quietly as I tilted her over onto the bed in laying position. She was lying under me and I had her pinned.

I kissed her neck and she sighed, tracing her nails down my spine. Seconds later the door opened and she stood up, flipping me off the bed. "Ouch!" Jay stood in the doorway. "Uhh sorry, I interrupted, you two want ice cream, Ava's getting it for Nikki and Cameron" I shook my head but Katrin nodded. "Yeah, we'll be right down" I got back up on the bed and just as Katrin was about to leave I pulled her down with me.

"Bray…stop it" she whined. "I gotta tell you something" I took in a deep breath and decided I'd better warn her about Sarah.

She looked worried at my sudden mood change. "What's wrong" I sat up in bed and waiting for a minute, she put her hand on my shoulder. "I told you about Sarah right" she nodded, "The wacko who got sent off to boarding school" I almost chuckled not that I was in a laughing mood. "Yeah, well…she's back" I bit my lip.

She moved her hand slowly from my shoulder and looked up at me as if in a slow motion movie. "Oh" that was all, oh, nothing more; she loved to keep me in suspense. "So she was the one that kissed you right" I was about to nod but my eyes bulged out when I realized what she said. "But how did…" she placed a finger across my lips.

"I know the red on your lips wasn't from heat or running, but I'm glad you told me and I know you don't love her anymore right" I wanted to nod but realized my head was stuck. Sarah had changed and yes I did love Katrin but I didn't know that the special bond between us had not yet broken.

"Bradin just tell me you love me" I nodded, "I do" she looked me in the eyes. "No not like that, say I love you" I got up and walked out of the room and for a second saw the tears in her eyes.

I walked down to the beach with my surfboard and surfed for a little and wiped out like 2 times in a matter of 10 minutes. I couldn't think and I couldn't concentrate on anything but Katrin right now.

"Hey Kansas, what's wrong with you today" Erika stood on the beach. "I am just…thinking, forget it I better go" she grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Bradin something is wrong, tell me you know you can talk to me" I decided I'd give her the short version and get out of here because now I was having a strange feeling something was wrong. My cell phone rang and I picked it up stopping Erika while she was talking.

"Hello" the person on the other end shuffled some papers first then answered. "Hey Bray, I need you to come home now it's important" I looked at Erika. "Sorry something happened, I need to go" I waved and ran.

Running into the house the entire family stood there and all stared at me. I noticed the pain on Katrin's face from before. "What's going on" I had a smile when I came in but now since no one smiled I noticed something was really wrong. "Bradin, I'm leaving" my expression went to surprised from disappointed. "What" she walked over to me and sat me down on the couch. "Leaving" she repeated. "I'm going to Florida for this big modeling thing and I can't turn it down"

I didn't know what to say. "Uh…right, ok, when" she looked down at the paper. "We're leaving for the airport in an hour or so" I looked around the crowded room. "We?" She nodded, "Susannah and Ava are going with me" there was still another question that puzzled me. "How long will you be gone?" I saw tears come back to her eyes. "If I get this job…Bradin I'm not coming back" I couldn't believe she'd leave me.

"No, you can't leave Katrin I want you here with me…please don't leave!" she looked up at me her eyes filled with tears and I could tell she was trying not to cry. "I love you Bradin, I better go, bye" she got up and ran upstairs to the room and I was just frozen, sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Ava are you two coming back" Ava nodded, "Yeah, we'll only be there to help her out, Bradin I know this hurts but this is a good thing for her and you'll see her again eventually" I turned around and ran outside and just ran and ran down the sidewalk until my legs wouldn't carry me anymore. I was only a little ways down the beach. I saw our car drive past me and then pull into a parking lot close by.

Jay opened the door. "You coming mate" I nodded and got in next to Katrin, we didn't say a word the entire way. When we got to the airport and she grabbed her tickets and stuff out of the back, Ava handed me a suitcase and without a single word I took it. We walked, no one speaking but an entire conversation took place between me and Katrin with just our eyes.

We stopped at the gate and put the stuff down. The announcer came over the loudspeaker. "Everyone else please board now" she looked at me, this was it.

She walked over and hugged. "Bradin tell me you love me please, tell me Sarah doesn't matter" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Tears quickly appeared on her face. "Bradin please" I didn't speak but my mouth stayed open. She grabbed her stuff and tears pouring down her cheeks now she ran into the plane. Jay stood behind me and tapped me on the back. I ran to the window and watched the plane taxi out. Now it was too late and I knew it but I placed my fingers on the window and whispered, if the window was alive I doubt even it would have heard me.

"I love you Katrin, always" tears appeared on my cheeks and didn't go away even the entire way home as me and Jay sat silent in the car. "I love you" I whispered again as we left the airport and I saw a plane take off into the sky. If I never saw her again she'd never hear the truth but I KNEW I would, I had hope that I'd see her again and the moment I did, I would tell her I love her with all my heart.


	14. Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…It would be cool if I did tho lol

**Author's Notes: Thanx for the reviews, I'm trying to get back into writing more so if here's the next chapter…again thanx Soxbabe for the inspiration! lol**

_Student_

I swear I had NEVER had a worse day. I couldn't think about anything but Katrin. Not surfing, Jay talking, my job or anything. Wait, Jay talking? Oops. "I'm sorry what did you say" Jay rolled his eyes. "You serious mate, you didn't hear anything" I sighed and stood up from the bended position I had been in last 30 minutes, stacking shelves at Jay's Shop. "Sorry, mind on other things.

He nodded, "Katrin" I nodded too and looked away from his eyes. "Yeah, I miss her a lot, and I feel like she left with some much left unsaid" he nodded again, as if he understood everything. "She knows you love her mate, don't worry about it" I looked out into the ocean. "I wish that was true Jay, I really do" he noticed me looking and said. "Go, surf, and get your mind off of stuff" I smiled, "Thanks" running into the back I grabbed a board and headed out into the water.

After surfing about 20 minutes I noticed a brown haired girl watching me from the side. I pulled in and looked at her. "Hey" she smiled and waved. "Hey" that was all, silence, deadly silence. To break it I noticed she had a surfboard. "So you surf" she nodded, "A little but you're really good…I mean I know this is kind of short notice and I was wondering, any way you could like…give me lessons" I laughed, "Sure".

"Bradin Westerly" I said sticking out my hand and shaking hers. "Kiara Boreal" I smiled, she was really gorgeous! She had long brown wavy hear, a beautiful smile, and eyes to die for. I shook my head, snapping out of it noticing that this was business, and besides I had Katrin right?

"So we going to start now" she nodded. She was sitting on the sand so I sat down beside her. "A little rest for a second please, I was running a bit" she laughed a bit and laid down, so did I. After 10 minutes of silence she broke it and jumped up. "I'm ready, coming Westerly" she grabbed my hand to pull me up and to mess around with her, I pulled and she fell on top of me.

She blushed a little, and the awkwardness surrounded us. Instead of standing up she took full advantage of the situation and closed the gap placing her lips over mine. I pulled away surprised and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am Bradin weak moment" I smiled, "Yeah, me too" I stood up and noticed I was craving her kiss again and wanting to make something of it this time. So I grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her passionately.

This was amazing, first time in forever I didn't think about Katrin, I didn't think about anything but Kiara in my arms and her lips over mine. I heard someone behind us clear their throat so I pulled away and turned around, Nikki stood behind me. "I can't believe you Bradin, I thought you loved Katrin" she yelled and ran off. Kiara turned towards me.

"Your girlfriend" she barely got the words out. "Uhh, yeah, I'm sorry" she broke from my grip and started to run but I caught her. "Kiara I'm sorry, I should have told you, she's not here and I might never see her again and there's so much to this you don't know that it doesn't matter anymore, but the moment you kissed me it was magical, I felt like I never met her, like you're all that matters, please give me a chance to explain" she sighed and sat down beside me on a bench as I told her the story from the begginig.

"Wow, you really do love her" I looked down and took her hand into mine. "I thought so, but the moment I saw you it was different like nothing mattered but you, I know I met you like 10 minutes ago but I feel like I'm falling for you too fast" she smiled and looked down letting the hair fall over her eyes. "Same here"

I got up, "So where are we now, how about we try this out" she smiled and looped her arm through mine, for the first time I wasn't droning on about Katrin, Kiara totally got her off of my mind, like she never existed and I didn't know if that was good or not but was I falling for someone more then Katrin!

Notes: uh ohh! Wuts gonna happen with Bradin and Kiara? Wut if Katrin comes BACK, who does he choose…dun dun dun dunnnnn…major drama!


	15. Choose!

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…It would be cool if I did tho lol

**Author's Notes: Here we go, the next chapter….wow this has been like a chapter a day! LOL…thanx to all my wonderfull reviewers LOVE YUU!**

_Choose! _

Its been quite a few months since me and Kiara started dating and I have never been happier. She's sweet, funny, amazing and I do believe I'm totally falling in love with her, but what about Katrin? I shook my head, THERE IS NO KATRIN. Everyone in the house seemed happy that I had found someone else but now especially while sitting here going through pictures in Spanish Cove.

I sighed and took the pictures of me and Katrin in my hand, about 10 of them, grabbed a pair of scissors and put them against the pictures but didn't move. Was I really ready to throw away everything that me and her had been through, a happy year long relationship…all the love we had for each other? No. I stopped and put them back into the box.

"Is that her" I turned around after hearing this familiar voice. "Yeah" Kiara walked over to me and smiled kissing me on the cheek. "She's really pretty" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's forget the past though" I grabbed her and pushed her down onto the cave floor pinning her. Pressing my lips against hers I felt her smile. A sweet kiss that lasted and vibrated inside of me, I was in love with Kiara but Katrin would always be my first love and I'll never be able to forget her no matter what.

She slid her hands up my cheeks and then she ran it through my blonde hair that was now wet from the water, since I just got back in from surfing. "You are so amazing Bradin" I looked at her. "You are too Kiara, I love you" she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bradin" I heard and looking down at Kiara noticed her eyes were closed and her lips against mine. So I quickly pulled away and looked up. "Katrin" I jumped up off of Kiara as she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"You said you loved me Bradin, you said that we would be together forever" Kiara looked upset. "I better go, I'll see you later" I nodded as she ran out of the cave leaving me with Katrin.

"Who was that hoe" I couldn't believe this was the same person! "Corinne I loved you, but that was the past…what did you think I'd wait for you forever" I yelled getting a little confused. She calmed down and looked at me. "Bradin, do you love her" I didn't speak. "Do you love her Bradin, answer me damn it" I nodded, "Yeah I do Corinne…" she turned around and ran before I had a chance to finish. "…but I love you more"

Running after her I almost ran into Ava, Nikki, and Derrick carrying lunch baskets.

"Hey Bradin, I think I saw Katrin you better be careful…" I nodded, "Thank for the late warning Nik" her face lit up. "So Katrin is back, you'll forget Kiara and go out with her" I sat down and pulled her beside me.

"Nikki, Katrin expected me to wait for her forever and I couldn't do that, I don't love her anymore I love Kiara, Katrin is the past and you have to understand that no matter how much you don't like it" she frowned and looked down.

"But Bradin, she loves you" I nodded,

"And part of me will always love her just that the time has come I need to move on…I found someone who I love more then I loved Katrin without the hassle of school, people at school or other crap but we'll always be friends" Nikki stood up, shaking her head at me ran off towards Jay's shop where she say Katrin go.

Ava shrugged. "She's right Bradin whether I want to tell you that or not you need to reconsider" I sighed and dropped back onto the sand. "Damn it when has love become so damn hard" she rolled her eyes and Susannah laughed. "You have a LOT more to go through trust me" I knew that was true but I didn't want to even THINK about it now.

I walked into the shop and Katrin stood talking to Jay and Erika. "Hey Brae guess who's back" they both broke into a huge smile showing Katrin. I nodded, "Yeah so I heard…uhh listen Katrin we need to talk" she nodded and followed me out leaving Erika and Jay confused about the situation.

"So I talked to Kiara, she's a sweet girl Bradin" I nodded, "Katrin listen to me, I was miserable, when you left I was a wreck" she smiled and nodded, "Yeah Jay told me, I missed you too" I looked down at my feet played with the sand a little then looked up. "So before we get into this…how come you're back" she smiled, "You want to know the real reason I came back" I looked at her and her eyes were filled with tears and she was holding more back it was easy to tell.

"I had a great time and I made a lot of money but I turned down the job because…BECAUSE OF YOU BRADIN" my mouth gaped open. "You turned down the job and came back…for me" my voice was breaking up towards the end. I pulled her into a hug and she just laid on my shoulder and cried. I didn't realize how much I had missed her.

"Ahem" I turned and saw Kiara standing there, she looked absolutely amazing and I had Katrin in my arms, I slowly pulled back and looked at her. "Kiara, I want you to meet Katrin" they shook hands. "Yeah we sort of talked a little already" I smiled.

"Bradin, I love you and Katrin does too" I looked t her and smiled then looked down. "I'm here to stay Bradin so it's up to you" Katrin started and Kiara finished. "To choose, me or her…old love, new love…think about that" they parted and went their separate ways leaving me standing there.

A few days later I hadn't seen either for the entire time. I walked out and then walking over to the beach I didn't know what to think anymore. The sky was getting really cloudy and I didn't know what to do…surfing was a bad idea now. Going back to the cove, I picked up the pictures. Everything flew threw me head of the last year and finally made my choice.

Running through the sand I ran over to the shop and I saw her there. Pulling her out and I spun her around outside. Her dress flew around her. "I chose you…I love you no matter what and always will" she leaned up against me and kissed me. The shivers came back and all the love I felt for her in the beginning was still there.

It was like a movie, the rain started coming down faster and faster. It soaked her hair and her dress stuck to her body. "I love you Bradin" I smiled and put her down but didn't move my eyes from hers. Everyone was gathered around, Nikki, Derrick, Ava, Susannah Jay, and Erika. Damn did they like arrange this?

"I love you too Katrin, forever" I smiled holding her close to me, her head leaning on my chest. For a second I caught a glimpse of Kiara standing there but closed my eyes and opened them…she was gone. "So what about Kiara" I shrugged. "I'll find something but I'll never let you go" she smiled and pulled us back together meeting my lips again.

NOTES: hmm….wut DID happen to Kiara…let's find out huh?


	16. Far From Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters used in it blah blah blah, you get

it…It would be cool if I did tho lol

**Author's Notes: There we go, ok to let ya'll know I'm going to camp then on vacation so I won't be writing for a while :( so…just letting yu know. But other thing… LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS IT! Sorry I know I shouldn't have ended it but I had a lot of other stories I have to get to writing so I can start more :-D heheh, anyways this is kind of creepy so, it should be good, like a short mystery story. REVIEW!**

**Hehehe btw…143 SOXBABE AND SARA! **

_Far from Gone_

Next day me and Katrin were walking down the beach hand in hand and we had practically circled town trying to find Kiara, where ever we looked, we kept thinking we saw a glimpse of her leave. "You dated the girl for 6 months and you don't know where she LIVES" Katrin groaned.

Laughing I responded, "Yeah she was secretive about where she lived though and she didn't really tell me, all she said was leave me here every time and that's where I left her…she said she'd tell me eventually why but never got the chance" We walked into the neighborhood and instead of looking house to house we walked into the office building and saw the woman at the counter.

"Hi, we're looking for a Kiara Boreal it's really important" she flipped through the book, shaking her head. "Honey, there is no one here by that name and hasn't been in the last 3 years because this is my record from the beginning" she shrugged. "She lied to me, why did she lie to me" I couldn't stop thinking about it, "We'll find her come on" she kissed my cheek, took my hand and led us both out the door.

"I…don't know what happened to her, I didn't think she'd lie to me and just leave like that" she shrugged, "You want to just forget about her Bradin" I shook my head. "I can't Katrin, yes I do love you but Kiara was special…I felt something when I was with her, she was a good friend and easy to talk to, what if something happened to her, I can't let her get hurt Katrin, I won't give up" she smiled, "Okay, I'll help you, what now" I remembered, "Phone number, let's go" we ran back to the house and slipped in my house…Johnny, Susannah, and Ava standing in the door way.

"Hey where are you two going" I didn't stop, "Getting something then heading out, we'll eat out looking for someone, sorry, bye" Katrin laughed as I pulled her up the stairs. I dug through the drawer I had of stuff and dug out the number she gave me. Picking up the phone I dialed, my mouth dropped when I heard what the answering machine said:

"This number is unavailable, it has been disconnected and changed to a different location…try 456-091-3498" I wrote it down quickly and dialed again. "This is freaky, it's like the girl never existed" Katrin laughed. "She moved Bradin, she was probably hurt" I shook my head trying to accept it but skeptical nonetheless.

"Hello" I asked as the line stopped ringing. "Hi you've reached the Sacramento Insurance Agency, please stay on the line if you need help, press 1 if…" I put the receiver down. "Great, Sacrament Insurance?" I groaned, "Let's go find out something" I took her hand and drove with her down to the airport.

"We need all recent flights to Sacramento please, as in last 2 weeks maybe" she highlighted and handed me a schedule, there was a few and I smiled at her, "Any chance we could get the names of the people on the flight" she shook her head, "No sir, that's classified" I groaned, "You didn't actually think that would work now did you" Katrin smiled, "Let me try" she walked up to the counter.

"Hi, can you help me find a flight on the monitor I can't see I lost my glasses" I rolled my eyes, "Sure this way" she left her desk and took Katrin over to the other side reading out every single one of the flights on the 10 monitors, good job Katrin! I thought as I ran up to her desk and scanning through quickly found the names, typing in Kiara Boreal, No Matched Results I couldn't believe this, trying again to make sure I didn't misspell it, again, No Matched Results

Katrin came back and making a cutting motion against her neck, I shut off the search page and ran to join her, "Hey baby, did you find that café" she winked, "Yeah but I want you to pick" I kissed her and the woman, rolling her eyes, walked back to her desk.

"I don't know why you're so stuck on finding this girl Bradin, why does she matter so much" it was more of the mystery of the fact that she never told me anything about her home, but also the fact that she didn't say anything to me if she was moving or what, and also…that she disappeared without a trace.

"I…have no clue, I'm more into the fact of finding her then actually seeing here again, she couldn't have just disappeared I mean come on" I groaned. She laughed, "Maybe she was a ghost" rolling her eyes she pulled me towards Spanish Cove. "I can't give up I'm sorry Katrin later I promise" I kissed her and she sighed and followed, hooking her arm through mine. The ghost idea was starting not to seem so crazy.

It was around 10:30 and I just came upon an idea that I was stupid not to try first. "I got it" I groaned to myself for how stupid I was and ran to get the Town Directory from the closet. Running my finger down the page I found one Boreal family. "Come on, I think I know where we can find her, if anything at least get information". We got into the car and I could tell Katrin was excited too, the search was finally over and we had fun looking and it was starting to creep us out.

We arrived at the address and I knocked on the door, an older man and woman opened. "Can we help you sunny" the man asked, he was in his 70's maybe and the woman wasn't much younger. They had gray hair but the woman had traces of brown, the same face shape and eyes as my Kiara. "Hi, is Kiara home" the woman broke into tears; I didn't know what I had said wrong. "Is this a joke young man because it's not funny" I shrugged, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong" he motioned for me and Katrin to come in; we were skeptical at first then followed. I was starting to get worried about what happened.

He left us on the couch and came back in about 10 minutes carrying an album. "Were you a friend of my daughter" I nodded, "Sir what happened to her" he sighed, "Its painful memories, I don't know how you know her or how you tracked us down but Kiara has been dead for over 3 years" my mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong house I saw hey about a week ago, I went out with her…that's not possible" Katrin grabbed my hand, "Bradin, babe let's get out of here I'm scared now" I nodded, "I'm going to take her home we're about a 10 minute ride and I'll be right back" she sighed, "Never mind if you're not going I'm not either" I nodded.

"That's not possible, she died in a car accident, she had a concussion, I saw her buried" he yelled, "Can you show me" he sighed, "Can you drive" I nodded, "Good grab your keys, we'll be right back Rosy dear" he yelled to his wife. Nodding, I'd been doing a lot of that because I was in complete shock!

"Now what are your names" he asked getting into the passenger seat of the car. "I'm Bradin and this is my girlfriend, Katrin" he smiled, "She's really pretty…hold on to her" I looked at Katrin and smiled, "Yeah, Kiara was gorgeous too…do you by any chance have a picture" he opened his wallet and showed me a picture. No doubt it was her, the same girl I had kissed, hugged and waved goodbye to when she was here.

We pulled into the cemetery and walking out Katrin didn't let go of my hand. "Bradin cemetery's scare me can we hurry" I nodded following the man. "Here" he pointed. I bent down and looked at the name, dusting of the dirt that had gathered over the years. "Kiara Anne Boreal 1985-2002" I read it out loud. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. I recognized it as the same one Kiara wore.

"You can have it, you must have done a lot of searching to find us and you must have cared a lot about her" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I did, she's greatly missed" he nodded, "Oh I want you to have something too" I took out the picture I had of her in my pocket and handed it to him. He hugged it to his chest and I saw tears come to his eyes, "Come on, I'm going to take you home" he got into the car and the ride home was silent.

I gave him a hug and so did Katrin, "Thank you Bradin and Katrin, this means a lot to me" I smiled and motioned towards the necklace I had tight in my hand, "This too, thank you" he smiled and shut the door.

We got home and I took Katrin up to the room. "So, you upset, freaked out, worried" I shrugged, "D all of the above" she laughed, "I love you Bradin, and I'm sorry about Kiara" I nodded then pinning her down on the bed I kissed her. She was a little surprised but kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. After a while the door opened, "Oops" I moved off of her and sat down on the bed. "I should start knocking" Jay laughed, "That would be good…can I help you" I was a little annoyed. "Come for dinner" he winked at me and then closed the door.

Standing up I want over to the window and opened it. "I miss her Katrin" she nodded; "I know you do" she stood beside me. "God I miss you Kiara" the wind blew through the window and blew a few leaves and a picture in. It was me and Kiara in the Cove. I had left the box there of all our picture and the wind must have picked it up…but to carry it all the way here, I think its just meant to happen, she heard me. "She heard you Bradin, I believe she misses you two" I nodded.

"Why do you think she came, or whatever, and then left me just as me and you got together, doesn't she think I would have figured out she doesn't exist" Katrin shrugged. "That was never the plan Bradin" I laughed realizing how stupid what I said sounded. "Than what was it" the wind blew and Katrin lost her balance landing right into my arms, her lips against mine. I kissed her and pulled away looking in her eyes, "I think this was it" she smiled, I nodded, "Yeah I think so" we looked out at the moon, and the stars, and the very gorgeous night.

"See Bradin, she's still with you, far from gone" I nodded, "Yeah, Far from gone"


End file.
